Agents of SHIELD: The One Good Day (Updated)
by Richd172
Summary: One day at SHIELD they decided to have everyone naked, there is May and Coulson doing it. Starts off with Mac and Skye in her apartment doing it. Skye can't help thinking about how much she miss Trip. This is a update to the first one.


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The One Good Day(Updated)

Description

One day at SHIELD they decided to have everyone naked, there is May and Coulson doing it. Starts off with Mac and Skye in her apartment doing it. Skye can't help thinking about how much she miss Trip. This is a update to the first one.

Characters that are involved with this story are: Mac/Skye, Coulson/May, Lance/Bobbi, Fitz/Simmons and also Coulson/Skye and Mac/May.

In Skye's Apartment

There is a bed rocking and there are two people on the bed. Skye says "Oh god fuck me harder"! The unknown man looks at Skye and kisses her on the lips. Then the man says to Skye "Oh god… Skye…. Just remember that you can't tell anyone that we…. Fucked, okay"!? Skye then just says "Okay I promise that I won't tell anyone". Then very quickly the guy cums in Skye and they fall back on to the bed. Skye says "Well that was fun wasn't it, Mac"? Mac than says as he gets up to get changed and leave "Yep that was fun and I'll see you tomorrow". In the hall of Skye's apartment he calls someone "Sir Skye is all clear and already to come back".

The Next Day S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ

Skye walks into HQ and is greeted by Jemma Simmons who is her bestfriend. Jemma says to Skye "So what did you do last night"? Skye replies, " Oh I just went to go see a movie then went home to have dinner". Fitz than walks in and says, "That's all you did last night cause it seems like you did more than that". She quick answers "Nope that's all I did last night". The three walks pass Mac and Skye doesn't even say a word. Mac now with Lance and Bobbi talking in the locker room. Bobbi says "So Mac what yah do last night". Mac just answers "Oh nothing really all I did was watch three episodes of The Flash". Lance say "Oh sure that's what you did"!? Bobbi says "Oh I believe him, cause I know how he likes a man that can run fast". Then the three of them leave the locker room and go to work.

In the hall Bobbi says to Lance "Does it seem that Mac is a little off to you today". Lance says "Hey that guy has seen a lot this past month. He had someone go inside his brain". Bobbi the just says whatever and the two go to there area. Down the hall May stops to talk to Mac. May asks Mac "Coulson wanted to ask me if you finished working on his car". Mac answers May "I'm almost about done with it and it only should take a day". May replies, "Okay I will go tell Coulson that". She leaves to go upstairs to go to Coulson Office.

In Coulson's Office

Phil Coulson hears a knock on his door and says "Come in". May then entries Coulson's Office. Then Coulson ask May " Can you please close the door and come sit". She closes the door and pulls up a chair to Phil's desk. Then she asks Coulson "So when are we going to do that thing you asked us to do"? Coulson said to May "I just told everyone to start right now". With that said everyone gets naked. Also May and Coulson get naked. With no words Coulson goes over and kiss May. Much later they end up fucking on the couch.

"Oh god Phil" said May while getting fucked by Phil Coulson from behind. As they where doing it the table started to shake. Skye to Fitz says "What's that all that squeaking". Fitz says "I believe that there is something wrong with either the wood on the ceiling or something else"." I'll go see what's going on," says Mac as he goes upstairs.

As Mac goes upstairs and hears moaning in Coulson's Office. Mac looks to see what is going on and says, "What the hell is going on with those two"? He then sees May and Coulson fucking. "Oh shit they are fucking each other"!

Meanwhile in Coulson's Office

"Oh Phil, fuck me against the wall" says Melinda May. Phil brings her to the wall. "May, do you feel like someone's watching you"? May gets off of Phil and walks to the hallway; Coulson then goes to sit down. Trip while running into the next room "Oh shit she's coming". May says," I thought that I herd someone hit into the wall"? She goes back to Coulson who is sitting in a chair and places her onto his dick. "Phil, fuck me like it's 1975" says May to Coulson while letting him enter her. "Oh god".

May your so tight as a bag" says Coulson. They both start to kiss each other. Then they get up and Coulson slams her onto the wall.

In The Basement

The girls and Fitz are naked, Skye can you check thus blood sample for me" asked Leo Fitz. "Sure I would be glad too" said Skye leaving the room. As she leaves Jemma Simmons comes in saying "Good morning Fitz". Fitz answers, " Good morning Jemma, you hot today". She was waring a thin white shirt that you can see her black bra, blue jeans. As she goes to give Fitz a hug and a kiss, she feels something poking her in the stomach. Jemma to Fitz, "Are you getting a boner"? Fitz says, " Maybe, I would assume that my hormones feel like that way".

Jemma says to Fitz, "So which one of us would you do". Fitz says "Of course it is you". Then Jemma goes over to Fitz and sucks his dick. Fitz says in excitement, "Oh Jemma that… feels so good". She takes a break and says, "Fitz why don't you take off your shirt"? Fitz answers, "Oh okay I see where this is going". Fitz steps over and takes off his shirt while Jemma bends over a lab table and has a condom in her hand. Jemma then says, "Fitz I want you to fuck me right here on this lab table while everyone is gone". Fitz nodes yes and goes over and puts the condom on and then enters her from behind.

As Skye walks in the hallway she stops to see something in the locker room

Skye walks by the locker room and sees Bobbi and Lance kissing each other. Skye says quietly while looking into the room, "I wonder what those two are doing in the locker room"? She sees the two having sex.

Lance says to Bobbi, "Are you sure we should do this right now"? Bobbi than answers Lance, "Hey Coulson is the one who is the one who ordered us all to be naked and you guys are the ones that want to fuck us girls". As Bobbi pushes Lance back onto the bench as she hopes onto his dick and bounces up and down in excitement. While Lance is all red and enjoying fucking Bobbi. Bobbi says, " Oh Lance your way better than all the other guys that I have slept with". Lance says "You've slept with other guys before me"? Bobbi says " Yes I did but that was in the pas, so just shut up Lance".

Skye think to herself for a moment, "Why would Coulson order everyone to be naked and then have ever fuck each other"?

Meanwhile in Coulson's Office

Mac looking at the panel, "There should be a see threw button here"? He hits the button and sees May getting fucked by Coulson up against the wall. Mac says, "Damn May has a nice ass". As he watches he hears them both scream in pleasure. At that moment Mac off his pants and boxers and starts to jerk off.

In the control room

Skye goes into the control room and assumes, "So if Coulson ordered everyone to get naked. But why is everyone fucking each other"? She turns on all the cameras and sees Jemma and Fitz fucking, Lance and Bobbi doing it in the locker room. She looks at one the surprises her. Skye says, "Oh my gosh look at Coulson and May go at it, they look like to horny bunnies". Then she looks at the camera to the next room and sees Mac jerking off, "Damn Mac has such a big dick".

May looks back, "Wait Phil do you see that a person in the next room"? Phil then says, " That looks like Mac jerking off to us fucking". They walk over to the next room to interrupt Trip.

Skye tries to warn Trip but is to late

Phil says "So how are you enjoying yourself Mac"? Mac now fully naked and says, " Oh shit I didn't know you guys were there". May says, "So Phil what are we going to do with him now"? Phil says to May, "I have no idea May"?

As Skye sees threw the camera

They take Trip into Coulson's Office and Skye hears, "We want you Mac to fuck May in the front while I fuck her in the back" says Coulson. Mac replies, " Sure why not I really don't care". May goes and sits onto Mac's dick and then tells Coulson that she is read. He puts his dick into May's ass and Skye hears aloud moan from May.

Back in the Control Room

Skye now fully naked in the control room and watching the three of them fuck. Skye says sadly, " Oh great all my friends are having sex except for me" as she watching them do it. Then Coulson, May and Mac look up at the camera, she then notice that she had the speaker button on to Coulson's Office. Skye says in shock, " Oh shit they just herd that", Skye than sees Coulson dispatch from May's ass and walks over to the elevator leaving May and Mac fucking. Skye says, " He's coming to get me"? She tries to get away but is to late.

Phil says to Skye in the control room, "Skye were you watch the three of us fucking"? Skye hesitated to answer, but then as she was about to answer Coulson puts his dick into her mouth. At that time Skye accidentally puts her hand onto the all camera speaker button. As the sound traveled everywhere, everyone had wondered what was that sound.

Jemma said, "Is that someone sucking a dick, maybe it's Bobbi or May"? Fitz said, " To me I think it sounds like Skye"? Bobbi says while on top of Lance, "Way to go Skye suck that dick". Lance then said, "Whoever that is must be a lucky guy"?

In the lab

Jemma said with pleasure, "Oh Fitz…. Fuck me harder". Fitz answered "I'm fucking you as hard as I can". Then all of a sudden Simmons and Fitz fell to the floor. Jemma said, "I want you to cum in me, Fitz". All the Fitz could say is "Oh yes Jemma" and then he cummed inside her.

Meanwhile in the locker room

Bobbi says to Lance "I want you to slap my boobs Lance John Hunter". Lance says to Bobbi "Why do you have to say my full name"? Bobbi said "Oh I don't know, just shut up and do what I said". So then Lance decided to slap her boobs. After that the two fall to the floor. Also Lance cums and it ends up allover the floor.

Back in the control room

Coulson looks at Skye while she sucks his cook, "Your so good at this Skye, next I'm going to fuck you while sitting in this chair". He removes his dick from her mouth and goes to sit down on the chair. Than Skye lets Coulson enter her. Skye says while looking at Coulson, "Oh god Phil you're so big". Coulson then replied, "Oh fuck, I want to make sure that you are going to turn around next". As he stopped talking, they looked into each other's eyes.

Then all of a sudden they start to kiss. As she turns around, Coulson gets up as she still was attached to his dick. Skye asked, "So your going to fuck me while standing up. Wait why are you moving towards the elevator"? Coulson says to Skye, "I'm bringing… you up to my office". As they get into the elevator Coulson was still fucking Skye. As the door closed, Coulson started to lean against the wall of the elevator.

In Coulson's Office

May says to Mac "Oh god Mac I love having a hug black cock inside me". Mac says to May "Wait, what did you just say to me". May answers quickly "Oh, Uh, nothing. Don't you wonder where Phil and Skye are"? Mac replies, "I thought that he was getting Skye"? After that was said Skye and Coulson comes into the office. Skye says to the other two "Oh Hi guys, Oh Fuck Yes". Phil than says to the two "So yah I had to carry her on my dick and I was thinking that you to could continue fucking each other and then we would switch". The other two thought for a minute, then both said okay. The two ladies were screaming in joy as the two guys fucked them. Then after a while the two ladies switch.

At the greatest moment

As everyone was fucking it has seemed the world had slowed down for a while. Everyone was enjoying fucking ones that they loved. Then Lance and Fitz cummed inside Bobbi and Jemma. At the end everyone else get up to find Phil, May, Mac and Skye. As they all went upstairs to check Coulson's Office they saw the four having sex. At that time Skye looks into Coulson's eyes.

3 hours later

Coulson and Mac says "Oh god I'm going to cum"! Skye to Trip says "Go ahead sweet thing". May says to Phil "I'm ready Phil". Then a few minutes later the ladies say "I want you to cum on my face and boobs". They do cum on the girls face and boobs. As they finished Bobbi said, "Damn Coulson I've haven't seen someone do two girls and then cum on one of them".

Phil looks over in surprise, "When did you guys get here"? Leo said, "About the time when you guys switched". Then Lance says, " We also saw how Skye looked into Coulson's eyes". Skye and Coulson then felt a little awkward. Jemma walking in naked as the rest follows in, "Well at least you enjoyed the fun". Everyone agrees as the day was about to the ended.

Then Phil ordered, " Alright lets all get dressed and meet in the conference room at 4". Everyone meets back at the conference room. At the meeting everyone agreed to do this at the end of next month. As everyone left and went to their own rooms Skye pulls Mac over to the side. She says to him "Promise me that you want tell anyone that we have done it before". Mac looks at Skye with a smile "I promise on my heart". Then the two leave the room and good to do their jobs. At the end of the end everyone says goodbye to each other. Coulson says to himself in his car "Damn Jemma looked really hot naked. Now I know why Fitz likes her".

The End

Notes

I hope that you liked this update. I am currently working on a new Fast and Furious story. Also I have started to planning out a new Agents of SHIELD story and also a new Arrow story.


End file.
